


Test Drive

by checkthemargins



Series: Wide Open [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, implied past underage (16), slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In part one of this series, popstar Harry Styles and Radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw are in the market for a boy. They find Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own this band, or the people in it, or anyone else who is a real person in this fic, or anything at all having to do with their lives. This is just for kicks. No harm intended. 
> 
> **Warnings:** This is slave!fic and even though Nick and Harry adore Louis, this isn't a love story, and he is 100% property. Therefore I'm blanket warning a giant neon DUB-CON sign over this whole series.
> 
> Gah so this has been in my head for ages and I've been flailing at Nika flimsy and Mediaville about it since it started. This will be a whole universe that I'll continue to write in and let's be honest, the vast majority of it will be some serious kink (though it's me, so chances are it will devolve into angst at some point). Please heed the warnings and if it's not your thing, please don't click. If you're in it for a love story I'm afraid it will only deliver so far. Louis is adored and cherished and loved, but Nick and Harry are married and in love and rose petals and sparkles and Louis won't ever come first for either of them. This is really just kink fic, I apologize for the lack of feelings.

**Test Drive**

They're sharing a bath and a bottle of wine when Harry brings it up. He's been home from One Direction's second album tour for three days. It's the first time they've left their bed since he got back. He looks fucked out and happy, a headband pushing his damp curls off his face, fingers curled prettily around his wineglass. He kneads at Nick's ribs with his foot and Nick grins, looping his hand around Harry's ankle under the water.

They've been dancing around this Next Step business for months now. They've been married for over a year, but Harry doesn't want kids, at least not yet, barely twenty, and Nick doesn't know if he'll ever be ready for them.

"I think a boy would be good for us," Harry says, as though continuing a conversation they had before. The didn't. Nick laughs anyway, because it's always charming when Harry does it. It's not exactly surprising though. Niall's been texting Nick a lot about it, even, words of advice and how much he's enjoying life with his boy Bressie. Clearly Harry's been talking to him about it. Nick's mostly just been waiting for him to say something. He's shocked Harry lasted three days.

"Oh yeah?" he says, aloof. Harry's mouth pulls down at the corners and he sets his wineglass down on the tiled shelf that branches out from the side of the tub. He gets up on his knees and Nick shifts to press his legs closer together. Harry's clumsy, slips a bit. Nick has to catch him to keep him from braining himself on the edge of the tub and Harry settles in to straddle his lap, grinning sheepishly. His hands drip water all over Nick's face when he lifts them out of the water and cards his fingers through Nick's hair.

"Yeah," he says. Water's sloshing over the edge of the tub a bit. Nick's entire body is sore from how much sex they've had, but arousal curls up low and easy in his belly, and the water's nearly scalding, feels good. He palms up Harry's spine and leans his head back against the lip of the tub, smile innocent. Harry's got his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. His wrinkly wet finger finds Nick's lips, traces over the bottom one. "I think it would be really good."

Nick frames Harry's little hips in his hands and tugs him a bit closer. Harry's half-hard, and his dick feels good on Nick's belly. Harry's fingers trail over Nick's neck and Nick sighs gently. "Why do you think so?"

Hary's smile is small and so sweet, one Nick could write bloody sonnets about. Harry's big hands rest over Nick's chest. "I'll be home for three months," he says. "That's a good adjustment period for all of us, isn't it?"

"I haven't _agreed_ yet, Harold," Nick reminds him, pinching his stomach. Harry squirms, ticklish.

"We've talked about it!" he argues, voice slow because he's turned on. Nick thinks it gets him riled up just thinking about all this. "Having...y'know, having something to take care of that's not a kid, something to cherish. I like. I like the idea of it. Been looking at collars and everything. Besides, I want to see you. Y'know, what you look like when you fuck someone s'not me."

Nick would suggest a threesome, but Harry's just as jealous as Nick is, so that would never work out. Having their own boy is a compromise, there. Slaves are meant to be taken care of and loved, used, bedded, controlled. Nick can't deny the appeal. He guides Harry to grind down into him a little bit and Harry closes his eyes, mouth going slack and open, little moan worked out of his throat.

"I'll think about it," says Nick, even though they both know the answer is already yes. Harry's whole face lights up with his smile, his soft smile that 's just for Nick, and Nick loves him so much that it hurts sometimes.

 

 

Harry doesn't throw around his VIP role often, but he uses it to check out the most exclusive training house in London three weeks later. He passes his keys off to the valet at the front and walks around the car, slides his hand into Nick's. Nick tangles their fingers together. He's a little nervous, a little excited. Harry's barely slept for two days, like a kid on Christmas Eve.

They spend about twenty minutes with the headmistress and lawyers, learning about the facility. Every boy and girl here has been mostly raised here, and they began training at sixteen, there are obviously no guarantees to compatibility as the human condition is far more complex than an introductory interview, but there is a warranty if things don't work out at home. They sign a few papers and the headmistress and lawyers all sign non-disclosure agreements that Harry and Nick's lawyer had drawn up, and then they're given a tour of the place.

There are classes going on for those still young enough to be in school, and training courses behind closed doors for those old enough. There's a common room where fifteen or so young men and women in thick uniform collars are sitting around talking or watching telly. A few of them take notice of Harry and positively swoon. Harry blushes and ducks his face behind Nick's shoulder a little. He signs a few autographs, even.

They're taken out to the see the grounds, and then to the pool, and this isn't even supposed to be part of the interview process yet, but they both see him at the same time.

It's a boy stretched out in a chaise lounge, sunbathing. He's naked, splayed out on his belly, and he has the single most amazing arse Nick has ever seen, full and round, and lovely thick thighs. The woman is talking about the landscaping, but neither of them are listening. Nick catches the word hydrangeas but then the boy rolls over onto his back and breathes in deeply. He has sharp, lovely features and blue eyes that are only open for a moment to regard Nick and Harry curiously before slipping closed again. He has messy brown hair and just a dusting of light hair on his chest. He has a soft little belly and small, pink nipples and little, delicate hands and feet. His cock is so pretty, soft between his thighs, and he's shaved all over, bare. He's tan and gorgeous and Nick _wants him_.

Judging from the way Harry's mouth is quite literally hanging open and that he may just break Nick's hand with how hard he's squeezing it, Nick guesses it's mutual.

The headmistress must notice (how could she not), because she stops talking for a moment and follows their line of sight. Her lips pull into a smile. "Our resident troublemaker," she tells them.

"I like trouble," Harry says dumbly. Nick snorts and frees his hand to wrap an arm around him, unbearably fond. The headmistress laughs too, and then calls out to the boy.

"Louis!" she says, her voice pretty and ringing. The boy lifts his head, bratty eyebrow raised, and Nick sees the headmistress smile despite herself. "Come here, sweet boy, and meet Harry and Nick."

Louis doesn't seem fussed. He languidly stands up, and stretches long, arms reaching up above his head. He makes a pleased little squeak of a sound and then sighs and pads over to them. He's short and kind of small. Harry's all but vibrating, his smile huge and Nick almost rolls his eyes when the boy—Louis, apparently—can't seem to drag his eyes away from it, as though startled by it. Harry Styles, ladies and gents.

"Hiya," Nick says, because no one else says anything. He thrusts out a hand for Louis to shake. Louis does so, looking cautious and curious.

"Nice meeting you," says Louis, lips quirked into a little smile. He has a pretty voice, higher than Nick or Harry's. Nick elbows Harry indiscreetly and Harry startles, looking sheepish as he shakes Louis hand.

"Sorry, I'm Harry."

"Haven't been livin' under a rock, mate," Louis says. "Know who you two are."

"Louis," the headmistress scolds gently, but she sounds fond. "Be polite."

Nick makes a face. "It's all right, politeness is overrated. S'wonderful to meet you Louis."

"You're lovely," says Harry, and Louis tilts his head at him, nose scrunching up a bit, flattered. He's darling.

"Louis Tomlinson," the headmistress says to Nick and Harry. She touches Louis's shoulder. "Twenty-one years old, five foot seven and one quarter, just under ten stone. He's most certainly in his prime, and has been taking AphroD daily since he arrived here when he was seven, so his sex drive will most certainly be enough for you both. Give us a twirl sweet boy—there we are."

Louis spins around, slow enough for Nick and Harry to see every bit of him, and when he's facing them again he's wearing a cheeky smile. The headmistress walks closer to Louis and, gripping his chin affectionately for just a moment, lets her hand drop between his legs. Louis makes a quiet sound, responsive, and spreads his feet a little. She pumps him a few times, almost perfunctory, and Nick squeezes Harry closer to him as he watches. Louis cheeks pink up and he bites at his bottom lip, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as his cock fattens up in the headmistresses small hand.

"His penis measures seven inches, when erect," she says, taking her hand away. Louis's left flushed and aroused, toes curling into the ground a bit, eyes heavy-lidded and his breathing slow and serene. His cock is beautiful, pink and curving upward toward his belly, precome already pearling at the tip, so responsive—no doubt thanks to the drugs he's been taking most of his life.

"Can I kiss him?" Harry asks the headmistress. His voice is lower, growly and hot, and he squeezes Nick's thigh surreptitiously, anxious to touch.

"Of course," the headmistress says. Louis blinks at him, still looking more curious than anything else. Nick presses a quick kiss to Harry's head and then lets him pull away. He closes the distance between himself and Louis, almost nervous, and his big hands curl around Louis's hipbones. Louis tilts his face up, his lips parted. He pushes up onto his toes and Harry hunches down a bit to meet him, and their lips touch.

Harry's beautiful, all wanton and uncontrolled, hand sliding around to rest on the small of Louis's back and mouth working Louis's further open to press his tongue inside. Louis's hands lift to Harry's biceps, covering the ship tattoo on Harry's right arm. It's a hot, hot kiss, gets Nick flushed and wanting. Louis's cock is caught between them, pressed into Harry's thigh, and he moans a little when Harry nips at his bottom lip before pulling back, both their mouths red and wet.

"Nick," Harry murmurs gruffly. "Nick, come taste."

Nick blushes a bit under the headmistress's amused gaze, but joins Harry nonetheless. Harry reluctantly lets go of Louis and steps out of the way, fingertips trailing down Nick's arm. Nick steps in front of Louis, and Louis looks so soft and fucked out and hot, looking up at Nick with big blue eyes. The fingers of both hands curl into the front of Nick's shirt and Nick wets his lips, smiles. He's more of a tease than Harry. He nuzzles his nose at Louis's ear, breathes him in, lays aline of soft kisses along his jaw. Louis's skin is warm and so soft. Nick trails one palm down the arch of Louis's spine and cups his cheek in the other hand, bending to kiss him, Louis's eyes sliding shut moments before Nick's.

He's hot inside, his mouth wet and slippery. Nick suckles the taste of Harry's lip balm off Louis's bottom lip, and then presses his tongue into his mouth. Louis sighs gently, pleased, and rubs his hands up Nick's chest, one resting over his heart to feel the beat. Nick pulls him in closer, coaxes Louis's mouth to open wider so he can lap at the roof of his mouth. Louis is a fantastic kisser, open and pliant but demanding, his tongue chasing Nick's back into Nick's mouth, teething just a bit at Nick's lower lip before the kiss breaks. Nick pulls back slowly, turned on and feeling possessive. He pushes Louis's fringe back off his forehead and takes Harry's hand next to him, gives Louis a smile before he steps back.

Louis looks dazed and desperately hard, but he's smiling a little, watching them, unwittingly seductive. Harry curls into Nick's side.

"I want him," he murmurs. Nick puts his hand on his back. "Me too."

"We do already have one standing offer on him," the headmistress breaks in diplomatically. Louis makes a face and Nick bites his lip on a smile. Harry narrows his eyes at the woman, troubled.

"We'll better it. Whatever it is. I want him to be ours."

Louis shifts his weight from one foot to the other, standing up straighter, all but preening. He touches his fingers to his lips and when he catches Nick watching him he wiggles his eyebrows. Nick rolls his eyes, already fond.

"Very well," the headmistress says, pleased. This was no doubt the answer she was hoping for. She gives Louis a look and gestures back toward the chaise lounge he left. "You can go back to all that hard work. Your new owners have some forms to fill in."

"Wait," says Harry. He stretches out a hand and Louis takes it immediately. Harry pulls him in, cups both of his cheeks, leaning back into Nick's chest. "We'll see you soon, yeah?"

Louis laughs, this sweet little giggle that he hides with his free hand as he nods. "'Course, yeah. 'm yours now."

Nick shivers. He trails his fingertips over Louis's cheek and Louis turns into them, kisses them. Nick's utterly charmed. "Bye, then. For now."

"Bye for now," Louis agrees. He gets up onto his toes to kiss Harry on the cheek, and then turns away and wanders back to his chaise, collapsing onto it. His hand immediately goes between his legs, rubbing himself. Nick tucks his face into Harry's neck and mouths at the warm skin there, can't wait to get him back home. He had no idea how hot this would be. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and hugs him close.

"Love you," he whispers.

Harry turns his head, smiling brilliantly. "Love you too."

The headmistress is watching them, her face politely blank. She gestures back indoors. "Shall we?"

Harry squeezes Nick's hand on his stomach. "Yes," he says. "Let's."

 

 

Two weeks later, all the paperwork has gone through and Louis is due to arrive. Nick and Harry have spent the last couple weeks turning one of the guest rooms into Louis's room, repainted the walls a light, soothing grey and ordered a new bedroom suite for him. They'll take him out shopping for clothes and anything he might like to decorate his bedroom with later. Harry has been cleaning compulsively for two days, and he's been even more randy than usual. When the collar they had custom made for Louis arrived yesterday Nick almost had to beg for mercy during the sex that followed.

When the doorbell rings at half ten, Harry bounds up from the sofa, grinning delightedly, and pulls Nick up with him.

"Oh, man, I hope he likes it here," he says. Nick shakes his head, indulgent, and rubs Harry's back as they walk.

"He'll love it, darling, it'll be fine."

Harry gives Nick a quick kiss, and then opens the door. Louis's standing there, pulling just one rolling suitcase behind him, as well as what Nick assumes is the driver of the town car in their drive. Louis's wearing skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, the training collar gone from around his neck. He smiles a bit nervously at them. Nick grins back. Harry's smile is blinding.

"Louis, 'm so glad you made it. Any trouble?"

"Not at all," says the driver. He helps Louis with his luggage, and hands Nick and Harry a paper to sign. He seems in ahurry. Louis's looking around the house over their shoulders appreciatively. Nick feels a bit smug. "Right then, please don't hesitate to ring the headmistress if there's any trouble, and we thank you for your purchase."

"Thanks," Nick says, signing his name next to Harry's on the bottom line of the delivery notice and handing it back. The driver gives them a quick nod and leaves without another word. Louis's barefoot, Nick notes.

"We've got a room set up for you," Nick says. "We can put your stuff in there."

"All right," says Louis. Harry takes his hand, excited, and Nick rolls his eyes and picks up Louis's suitcase to follow along behind them. Louis's bedroom is in a different part of the house than Nick and Harry's, the only other bedroom with an ensuite. Harry shows Louis in.

"We've not bought much, we'll take you out later to get some things. You'll need some clothes for when you come out with us—my stylist will probably want to meet you—but around the house you won't be wearing anything."

"How I prefer it," Louis says easily. He drops onto the bed, testing it, and then smiles hugely like it's the best thing he's ever felt and crawls up onto it completely, pushing his little feet into the plush duvet. "You guys have a lot of money."

Nick snickers, and Harry looks sheepish. "A fair bit, yeah," he answers. "You'll be taken care of."

Louis smiles, very sweet, and folds his hands into his lap, looking between them. "Your home is lovely. Never been anywhere like this before."

Nick drops an arm around Harry's waist. "We've done a lot of renovations," he explains. "Only been here a year. Glad it meets your approval."

Louis smirks. "Should be. I don't give it out often."

Nick barks out a startled laugh and Harry wrings his hands together in front of him. He's dying to touch Louis. Nick's not sure what he's waiting for.

"Why don't you go ahead and strip down, and we'll get your collar on?" Nick says.

Louis breathes out like he's relieved. He stands up to push his jeans off, pants following quickly behind them, and Harry steps forward to help him out of his shirt. Louis grins at him, lifts his arms so Harry can pull it over his head. Louis just leaves them there on the floor (they were warned when they bought him that he was messy), and leans up onto his toes to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. Harry makes a quiet, pleased sound and winds his long arms around him, rubbing at his bare back. He's so tan and lovely. Nick joins in, carding his fingers through Louis's hair. Louis all but purrs, leaning into it, and Harry's hand slides down over the swell of his round bum, squeezing. Nick's been fantasizing about this for a fortnight. Louis's arse is unparalleled.

"Your arse is incredible," Harry murmurs, mouth near Louis's ear. Louis shakes his bum a bit, cheeky, and Harry laughs. He pulls back and presses a sweet kiss to Louis's mouth. Louis's mouth pulls down and he immediately wraps around Nick, like he can't stand to not be touching one of them. Nick hugs him back, eying Harry hotly over Louis's head. Harry's already half-hard in his jeans, Nick can tell. Nick gets a hand on Louis's plush arse and squeezes, kneading. It feels even better than it looks. Louis makes a happy, chirpy sound. He's like a little furnace, almost unnaturally warm. Nick wonders what he feels like inside.

"We thought you might like to get settled today," Harry says once Louis's pulled back again, looking expectant. "Go over the rules and everything, and the three of us can get to know each other."

"Okay," Louis says, shrugging, completely agreeable. "Can I see the rest of the house?"

They take him on a tour. There's five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a finished basement that Harry turned into a a sort of home cinema and game room. Louis is quietly impressed, but he openly adores the big outdoor pool (Nick knew he'd like that), and the indoor hot tub, and quickly nabs a packet of fruit snacks out of the kitchen when Harry offers. Nick grins, charmed, and rubs Louis's little swell of a belly. Louis gives him an unimpressed look and sticks his tongue out at him. 

After his tour, they sit down in the living room and Louis kneels on the floor in front of Harry so that they can put his collar on.

It's a thing of beauty, butter-soft worn brown leather and quite thick, a D ring big enough to hook two fingers in. It was made to Louis's measurements, so it fits him perfectly, resting just under his Adam's apple. Nick buckles it in and Louis holds very still until he's finished.

"Beautiful," Harry says at once, so earnest. Louis smiles shyly at the praise, ducking his head, reaching up to feel the collar for himself. "You're so beautiful, Louis."

"Thank you," Louis says, laughing a little self-consciously. He blinks up at Harry. "You are too. Both of you. I'm glad. I'm glad you outbid the other guy."

Nick strokes his hair, can't get enough of the feel of it under his hand or the way Louis leans into it like a cat being stroked. "We're glad too," he says. Harry leans into Nick's side and Nick turns his head to kiss him. Harry's all worked up, aggressive, hand tugging at Nick's hair. Nick smiles against his cheek and jaw, presses a loving kiss to his neck.

"You two are quite soppy, aren't you," Louis says, less of a question than an observation. Nick quirks an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, and Louis just makes a face at him. Resident trouble maker indeed.

"We're in love," Harry tells Louis, smiling dopily. "We're allowed to be soppy, don't you think?"

Louis huffs, sitting down on his bum instead of his knees, pushing the bottoms of his feet together in front of him like a yoga pose. He's a bit petulant, but it's endearing more than aggravating, and he's so pretty that Nick can forgive him for it anyway. He leans back on his hands and regards them both. He's incredibly curious, the headmistress told them, and has a love for mischief.

"You said there were rules, yeah?"

"Right," says Harry. "Just a few. You've got free reign of the house and we've got you a car, but you need to let us know if you go anywhere. You're only to take your collar off when you're bathing. We have a cleaning lady that comes on Mondays and Wednesdays so don't be nervous if both of us are out and you hear someone coming inside in the morning on those days. We expect you to be obedient, of course." He looks at Nick. "Can you think of anything else?"

Nick shakes his head. "Not right now. We'll modify as we need to."

Louis's blinking at them, looking overwhelmed. Harry reaches out to touch his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You bought me a car?"Louis asks, quiet.

"'Course," says Harry, frowning. "You know how to drive, right?"

"Yes, they taught us when we turned sixteen. I just. I wasn't expecting." He pauses and blows his fringe out of his face, rolling his eyes at himself before giving them both a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Nick wants him so badly. Harry beams at him. "You're welcome. Why don't you come up here and give us a cuddle. We'll find something to watch on telly."

It is almost the worst excuse to grope someone that Nick's ever heard of, but Harry's never been one for much subtlety, and Louis seems perfectly happy to crawl up onto the sofa with them. Harry sits sideways with Louis between his legs, and Nick puts Louis's feet into his lap, Harry's foot slotting under Nick's thigh. Nick circles Louis's dainty little ankle with his fingers, presses his thumb to the knot. The telly is on, some reality competition show on the food channel. It's a good pretense, but Harry's nineteen and horny, and he lasts all of thirty seconds before he cradles Louis into him a bit closer and starts to touch him. Louis's head is tucked under Harry's chin, and Harry rubs his broad hand down Louis's torso, palming at his belly and then crawling back up to rub at one of his nipples. Louis wets his lips, his dick perking up just from that where it's nestled heavy between his thighs.

"Are you.. Are you guys gonna brand me, then?" he asks, brash and casual like he doesn't care.

Nick meets Harry's eyes over Louis head, sees how they've gone all dark and how red his mouth is. Harry hooks two fingers into the D ring of Louis's collar at the back of his neck and pulls until Louis gasps a bit, air supply cut short. Nick slides his hand up between Louis's legs, palms at the inside of his thigh.

"Maybe," he answers, squeezing Louis's smooth calf just below the bend of his knee with his other hand. "If you're good. If we keep you."

Louis frowns, closing his legs on Nick's hand. He has surprisingly strong thighs. He looks very petulant. "You might not keep me?" he demands.

God, he's mouthy. Nick wants to shut him up in a myriad of ways, and Harry must be on the same wavelength because he tugs on Louis's collar a little harder, once, and while Louis's mouth is dropped open in a gasp he lets go of the D ring and feeds two fingers past Louis's lips, presses down on his tongue. Louis's lips close around them, and he relaxes a little, tension easing his legs around Nick's hand.

"In one month," Harry murmurs, smiling against Louis's temple. He fucks Louis's mouth slowly with his fingers, presses in a third when Louis tries to talk again and Louis settles back, suckling on Harry's fingers and looking grumpy. Nick folds over him a bit, gets one knee up on the sofa so he can lean over and bite at Louis's thigh. Louis gives a sharp little jerk and a quiet, quiet moan muffled by Harry's fingers. 

"If you're good. If we're compatible. If you're comfortable here. If we can't live without you," Nick murmurs. He sucks a bruise into Louis's thigh, breathes in the scent of him and pulls back. Harry's free hand immediately finds it, presses down into it until Louis's squirming, looking at Nick with blackblown eyes.

"If we can't live without you," Harry repeats. His voice is deep the way it gets when he's turned on, and he's pushing his hips up into Louis's arse in little circles, seam of his tight jeans rubbing Louis's skin red. Louis's expression isn't so judgmental anymore. Harry takes Nick's hand and drags it up Louis's leg, wraps Nick's fingers around the hot swell of Louis's cock. Louis's mouth falls open around Harry's fingers, eyelashes flutter, more responsive than Nick ever thought possible. Harry pinches his nipples with his wet fingers, makes them shiny and tugs until Louis makes a hurt little sound. "Then we'll brand you."

"So this is. This is like a. A test drive," Louis murmurs. He pushes his hips up into Nick's hand, his abs trembling. His leverage isn't great and Nick's teasing, fingers light on Louis's pretty, bare pink dick. Louis slicks up fast, precome making the glide of Nick's hand easier. Nick cups his balls, tugs on them and one of Louis's legs slips off the couch so he's spread wide. 

"Yeah," Harry says with a little laugh. "A little, innit? For both of us. What if we're not good at taking care of you? You should have owners who can take care of you right."

Louis huffs a little laugh, probably just as endeared by Harry as Nick is. He curls his toes into the carpet and uses the little leverage he's able to gain to thrust up into Nick's hand. Nick pulls at him a little more firmly, gets both hands involved, palms at his balls and thumbs over the slit at the tip, reaches down with the opposite hand to stroke his finger over Louis's dry hole. Harry's still pinching at his nipples, and Louis's eyes have rolled back, his mouth wet and his cheeks a hectic red. Harry thumbs over the rim of Louis's bellybutton and Louis's head falls back hard against Harry's shoulder, a little whine starting up in his throat.

"Oh," he murmurs, hands curls into fists at his sides, fucking up into Nick's hand helplessly, so wet that Nick's able to slick a finger up with it, touch it wet to Louis's hole and snub up against it. "Oh, I'm gonna--"

"S'okay, you can," Harry mumbles, voice a low growl. He's been kissing along Louis's neck, leaving a string of pretty marks, and Nick presses his finger inside Louis deep right as Harry's teeth sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Louis comes just like that, with a wounded cry that makes Nick's dick twitch in his jeans. He spills hot and wet and _so much_ , slicks Nick's hand up with it while Nick pumps him through it. His head falls back and his mouth is slack and it shudders through his whole body, abdomen clenching and shoulder pulling out, back arching and a blush all the way down his chest. He comes so hard he's left trembling, panting hotly, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead and eyes squeezed shut. Nick doesn't stop touching him until Louis whines, hurting, and even then he lets his hand rest there, cupping Louis's softening cock.

Harry strokes Louis's chest and tummy, over his sharp hipbones and down the tops of his thighs, back up to his chest and his neck, fingers light over his throat while Louis comes down. His eyes are glazed and his mouth quirked into a little smirk when he shifts, boneless, and presses his cheek over Harry's heart. 

"Think you'll take care of me just. Just right," he slurs. "Cheers."

Nick chuckles, and looks at Harry red-faced and horny, gripping Louis's hips to push his bum down harder against Harry's pelvis, desperate for friction. Louis tilts his head back to look up at him, and Harry stills long enough to smile down at him, kiss him sweetly upside down. When he pulls back Louis looks dazed, and his cock is already fattening up in Nick's hand again. He blinks up at Harry.

"Can I suck you off?" he asks, sounding like he'd like nothing in the world more than that. Then he drops his chin back down to look at Nick. "While you fuck me? Can we?"

They promised each other they'd wait a month to claim Louis properly, but Nick's pretty sure they've found a perfect match, here, with troublemaker Louis and his loud mouth and pretty smile. He untangles their legs so he can crawl over Louis, lean down and snare his mouth just for a moment before bringing his messy hand to Louis's lips, watching his tongue dart out to lick his fingers clean. Harry's fingers thread into Nick's hair and Nick lifts his head to see him, feels the same dopey lovestruck smile Harry always causes stretch across his face. He kisses Harry, too, slips his tongue into his mouth and nips his lower lip, pulls only when he needs to breathe.

"I want to keep him," Harry whispers, lips at Nick's ear. "We're gonna keep him."

Nick rolls his eyes (honestly, teenagers), but he presses a kiss to Harry's cheek and says, "Yeah, I know."

They touch their foreheads together, and then look down at Louis, whose eyes are closed and his expression blissful as he laps his own come from Nick's hand. They probably never had a chance, really, and the triumphant look in Louis's eyes when he opens them back up to find them watching him confirms it. Nick's going to spoil him rotten, he can just tell. He can only hope that Harry'll have a firmer hand. Judging from the open adoration on his face as he looks upside down at Louis, that's not likely to happen.


End file.
